Charlie Versus The Intersect
by Spiral Hearts
Summary: When Charlie Bartowski accidentally has something called the intersect downloaded into her mind everything changes. But then again, change isn't always bad. Second Installment in the Charlie Bartowski series.
1. Chapter 1

"It wasn't _that-"_

Charlie's sharp gaze stopped Morgan in his tracks. His opened mouth slowly closed before saying in a lower tone. "...bad."

"Not that bad?" Charlie repeated. Her big brown eyes grew as she repeated. "Not that bad?! One guy thought I was in a costume-another thought that working at the nerd herd is-" She deepened her voice as she mimicked. "_Hot_. Oh and that isn't even the worst one-no. One of them knew-" Her irritated expression fell into one of despair. She raised her arm and twisted her wrist in a circular motion,her eyes staring off into space. "Ya know."

In an easy going tone, Morgan reminded Charlie of something very important. "It's a start."

.

.

.

"Wow." Morgan's eyes lit up as he read Charlie's email. The brunette was too immersed in her game to check it herself so Morgan took it upon himself to do so. "Blast from the past." He gave a wary look to Charlie, almost in fear of her reaction. "Bryce remembered your birthday, dude."

Charlie pressed the start button of her remote control to pause the game in front of her. For a second she simply stared at the screen, contemplating if she should even bother reading it. Morgan saw this.

"Do you want me to erase it?"

"-no!" Her answer was imminent as she finally took her eyes off the tv and got up to her feet.

"Let me see it." Charlie walked over the computer but quickly frowned upon the obstacle in front of her. "Morgan."

"Hm-oh-yeah-sorry Charlie." Morgan gave an all too childish smile at his own silly rhyme as he stepped to the tight. Charlie was short, something Morgan should keep in his mind when he always rushes in front of but still chooses not to.

Charlie clicked open the emil trying to keep a straight face. Who knows what Bryce would've sent to her. It wasn't as if they parted on good terms, they didn't even truly get a parting just..words. Mean words. Hurtful words. Words Charlie did everything she could not to think about.

"Right. Well, what do we got here?" Morgan's voice quickly shook her mind of negativity. If it was one thing she could count on her best friend for, it was that.

Charlie clicked on the attachment and a new screen quickly opened.

"The terrible troll raises his sword" typed onto the screen.

Charlie stared at the words before a loose smile melded on her face.

Morgan, on the other hand, remained bewildered. "What is it?"

"Zork." Charlie couldn't help the fondness in her voice at simply the name. "You remember Zork? The old text-based video game?" Her excitement grew and a giddy tone entered her voice. "Well, Bryce and I programmed our own version of it back at Stanford using the TRS80."

"Well that sounds like a fun date." Morgan quipped sarcastically.

Charlie rolled her eyes, the smile still plastered on her face refusing to go away. "Yeah, well, if I can only remember what was in my hero satchel."

Morgan stared at her completely and utterly lost.

"The weapons that I would use to kill the terrible troll." Charlie explained as if it were perfectly normal.

"Right, you know what?" Morgan spoke. "You two were still really adorable."

If someone ever spoke in that tone about she and Bryce, past tense or not, Charlie would normally not respond well and that was saying it mildly. Morgan, however, had diplomatic immunity. The reason being that whatever he said regarding Bryce-regarding anything to do with Standford really, he said it to make her feel better. Either that or he was too stupid to notice whatever he said could be insulting or bring back bad memories. Either way Charlie couldn't get bad at her friend.

"And you're going home." She spoke seriously, turning her attention away from the screen.

Morgan groaned. "Is it that time?"

"It's that time." Charlie nodded in confirmation.

"Right," Morgan sighed. He glanced toward the computer and back at Charlie.

"Will you be ok-"

"Don't." Charlie said in a threatening tone. It was whenever Morgan tried to initiate actual emotional talks that she grew threatening.

"See ya." He said, giving her a small wave as he left her room.

"Pedal safe!" Charlie called after him with a chuckle. Finally she turned back to the computer. She stared at it for a few seconds debating whether to answer it or not, what if it was something bad? Anything related to Bryce hurt her-just that thought of him being happy hurt her despite the fact she knew how irrational it was.

She muttered a curse to herself before moving her hands to the keyboard.

"Attack troll with nasty knife." She spoke as she typed it into the computer. After she pressed 'return', something happen. Her monitor became filled with pictures that changed in each and every tile. It was incredibly fast. Charlie's face was blank as she watched the images simply flash.

* * *

**A/N**

**So here we are on the second installment of the Charlie Bartowski series. I've decided that I'm going to wait to do Bryce's one shot until I'm deeper into the universe. All I was hoping you guys could help me out with a debate I've been having (mostly with myself). I knew from the beginning I wouldn't be doing every single episode, just the important ones. Too be honest I'm still debating on that too. Episodes like 'Chuck versus the Helicopter' and 'Chuck versus the Tango' are the ones Im having most difficulty deciding on. Like some parts of them are uber importance but other parts... Anyhow back to the original predicament, since I'm doing a small part of the episode at a time in each chapter there will be many chapters. The question being whether for each new episode should I make a new installment. I'm not entirely sure if I want to do a whole season in one story each because I feel like that would be to many chapters in one. But I'm also not sure if I want too many installments cause I don't want to confuse people. Any advice would be welcomed my lovely readers. And I truly hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Charlie Versus The Intersect'. **


	2. Chapter 2

_What a mourning. _

Charlie turned on the hot water, preparing to go into the shower. Waking up on the floor had been a pain in the butt, literally and figuratively. And it looked like her computer shorted out as well, she knew there was a reason she hated her birthday.

Sighing, Charlie turned up the radio as she checked to see if the water was hot yet.

" The 101 is clear at Universal City. Watch out for delays near Burbank Airport. Security is checking all vehicles."

Then it happened. Images flashed through her head way to fast, Charlie jolted, stopping everything she was doing to simply stare ahead as if unable to do anything else.

What happened?

.

.

.

"Fellow nerds," Charlie announced. The ones she was referring two were two men, and another girl. All of them were dressed in the same uniform except for the girl who substituted pants for a shirt skirt and high socks. "T oday is going to be a very bad day. We've got a computer virus on our hands. They're calling this one the Irene Demova virus."

Lester let out a boisterous laugh.

"Yes, yes," Charlie said irritably. "It is named after the Serbian porn star. This is a nasty one, guys. It's a computer killer. Last night," She showed a laptop to them. "The display version of our Prism Express laptop was fried when _someone_-" Morgan. "-decided to enter Miss Demova's website. Lester, Jeff." Charlie glared. "Eyes away." Neither of them moved an inch. Charlie would've tried harder if she thought she could get them to actually move. She didn't.

Clocking a button on the lab top, Charlie explained. "And this is what happens."

A voice-Irene Demova's- spoke through the computer and in seconds the computer was fried.

Charlie gave a glare to Morgan. "Sorry, Charlie, she drives me crazy, but that's love."

Charlie crossed her arms. "Since when do you know anything about love?"

"I know about making-"

"_No_." Charlie interrupted, deadly serious.

"Hey, hey, wait a sec." Lester said raising his arms. "Who are you too get on Morgan's back about not knowing love, unless...have you ever been in love, _Charlotte_?"

Charlie seethed. "My love life is none of your concern and second of all, call me '_Charlotte_' again and I'll sick Awesome on you, got it?"

"But your love life _is_ my concern." Lester explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean if we're ever-"

"We aren't." Charlie declared without hesitance.

"But we-"

"Can't you just go back to thinking I'm lesbian?" Charlie asked already at wits end.

"Is that an admission to it?" Jeff spoke for the first time startling Charlie.

"Ugh," The girl groaned. The two would never stop would they? Jeff stalked her, though she had no proof as of yet. And Lester? Half the time he was convinced she was a lesbian. The other half he was hitting on her _still believing she was a lesbian_. Not that she had anything against lesbians. She did half a whole lat against Jeff and Lester though. "I'm not dealing with this."

"That is _so_ an admission." Lester spoke to Jeff. Charlie opened her mouth mouth to argue more before being interrupted.

"Charlie," Anna interjected. "Quit while your ahead."

"...Los Angeles later today. To deliver his speech tomorrow evening-"

Charlie groaned realizing Morgan had turned the TV's on. She didn't even get to finish her speech.

Then it happens once more. Images ran through her head like lightening, stopping her in her tracks.

"He's already here." She whispered as if in a trance. "He landed last night."

"Who's already here, Charlie?" Anna asked.

"I...don't...know." Charlie spoke.

.

.

.

.

A phone tucked under her neck while she scanned through folders, Morgan leaned against the Nerd Heard center.

"You know he's sorta right." Morgan said. Charlie's eyes narrowed as she put down the folders and then the phone.

"Whose right about what?"

Morgan flinched as if it were painful to say. "Lest-"

"No," Charlie interjected imminently. "We aren't having this discussion."

Morgan sent the tiny girl a glare. He didn't normally dwell on the topic or force her to talk about it, like Ellie did repeatedly. But it had been _years_! Against his better judgement... he was worried. "Charlie, it's been-"

"Hello ma'am are you in need of assistance?" Charlie cut him off unwilling to have the conversation.

The women who had approached the counter frowned. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Charlie shook her head. "Nope. Nothing at all."

Morgan would've fought with her on that. _If_ the women before them wasn't so hot.

"Hi, I'm Morgan, and this is -" Morgan motioned to the brunette. "This is my best friend Charlie whose relationship with me is _completely_ platonic."

The women wasted no time in replying. "Wow, I didn't think people still name their kids Charlie...or Morgan, for that matter." She completely skipped over the whole 'platonic' friend thing Morgan had said.

"It's Charlotte actually." Charlie cracked a smile. "But still, my parents were sadists," she smirked at Morgan, "And carnival freaks found _him_ in a dumpster-"

"But they raised me as one of their own." Morgan added quickly in false seriousness.

Charlie chuckled. "So, how can I help you..uh...?"

"Sarah," The women spoke. "I'm here about this." She plan a cell phone before Charlie.

Charlie took a look. "The intel cell. I see." She pulled out a screwdriver and took the phone in her hand. "This model has a little screw that pops loose right in the back here. You just give it a couple of quick turns," She did so. "And it's good as new. No problem."

Sarah took the phone looking impressed. "Wow, you're good."

Charlie couldn't help a tiny giggle escaping her lips. "Thank you."

Sarah paused. "Okay this may sound weird but..do you wanna hang out some time?"

Morgan _giggled_ while Charlie stood gaping. "I am not!- I have nothing against it but I am _not_ a -"

"No!" Sarah interrupted. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I'm new town and I don't really know anybody." With a half smile she said. "I'm sorta looking for a friend."

Charlie's face softened. Regarding friends Morgan was all Charlie had. Ellie and Awesome didn't count, Lester and Jeff would _never_ count and Anna...was Anna. She had burned bridges with Jill years ago...

"I'd love to be your friend." Charlie replied. Another sound of amusement escaped Morgan's lips. Charlie refrained from rolling he eyes in front of her new friend. Instead she just apologized for him.

"Sorry about him. Again."

Sarah shook her head. "No problem. I've dealt with worse."

"Wha-hey!" Morgan wasn't laughing anymore. Before he could protest a man approached the counter.

"Excuse me, excuse me." He said to Charlie. "I, uh, I have an emergency. I don't know what I did wrong, but I, uh, I shot the entire recital, and now, now it won't play back."

"Okay," Charlie said seeing the man's distress. Hopefully Sarah would wait a second for them to exchange numbers. "Let's just take a look, and-" She pressed the tape slot. "You don't have a tape in here."

"But it's digital."

"Oh, boy~" Morgan began. Charlie ignored him.

"Right, well but you still need digital tape." She explained as kindly as she could.

It was then Charlie took notice of the little girl behind the man who looked on disappointed.

"Oh no, oh no, Mom's gonna kill me." The man said in a panic.

Charlie looked to Sarah holding up finger, hopefully one minute was all she needed.

"Morgan, I need the wall." Charlie said in a authoritative voice.

"It's yours." Morgan said without hesitance.

"I'm so sorry," Charlie said to Sarah. "Just give a minute." She turned to the father. "Excuse me. This way."

Sarah watched curiously.

.

.

.

"You ready?" Charlie asked the little girl. The girl looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I'm usually in the back row." The girl admitted shyly.

Charlie's gaze softened. She took up ballet for a year when she was little, everyone said she was too short and then she quit. It wasn't hard to guess what the girl was nervous about.

"Wanna know a secret?" She whispered.

The little girl nodded.

"Real ballerinas _are_ tall."

The girl smiled and Charlie backed up. She inserted a tape into the slot. Then the girl danced. Behind her were four LCDs showing her dancing.

Charlie grinned proudly, looking over the nervous father and then her new friend. Other customers were now watching and applaud when the little girl finished. Satisfied with the results Charlie went to approach Sarah. Then was blocked.

"Charlotte!"

"It's Charlie." The brunette quickly correct. She then sighed. "Hi, Harry. Look, we'll be back up and running in five minutes."

"Five minutes?" The man repeated. "Do you know what five minutes means in Buy More dollars?"

Charlie gave him a look. "I didn't realize we had our own currency. Look, I'm sorry about all the commotion-"

"We're not stockboys-"

Charlie gave him a pointed look.

"-and girls anymore, Charlie! We are _leaders_. Buy More leaders." With a dirty look he said. "And you wonder why Big Mike wants me for assistant manager."

Charlie's expression changed. From once annoyed to now in shock "Wh -there's an open position?" She spoke the next part as if to herself. "... Big Mike didn't tell me about that."

Harry smirked. "And why should he? He knows you won't leave the comfort of the Nerd Herd." He then walked away in stride.

"Ugh." Charlie let out an angry mutter as she approached the Nerd Herd center. Sarah was no longer there.

Before she could say anything Morgan held up a card. "This is _not_ gonna help to convince Lester you aren't lesbian. She left you a card." Charlie smiled ignoring his commented while Morgan made a 'rock on' gesture, then he sniffed the card much to Charlie's discomfort.

* * *

**A/N**

**First, as always, thanks for reading. Now here's some things I wanted to clear up for you all. The actress portraying Charlie is named Nina Dobrev. She's in "The Vampire Diaries" and the movie "Let's be cops". She is one of my favorite actresses and that's why I choose her for my cover art. Something else I wanna address is too anyone who thinks the whole "friend" thing with Sarah and Charlie is weird. First off I see where your coming from, but let me explain it. It was semi-explained within but here's a longer explanation. Charlie's never had any real friends except Morgan. While Morgan's great and all he's still Morgan. To top that off there's a lot of things she can't talk about with him that she'd be able to talk about with a girl friend. So the opportunity to get one is important for her. Their friendship will actually be a very important theme throughout the series, especially when "_someone"_ returns. I hope that clears all that up and that you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're gonna call her?"

Charlie stopped dead in her tracks, turning, and giving Morgan the best look of annoyance she could muster. "No." She stated sarcastically. "It'd be a crime for me to try and have a social life, right?"

Morgan threw his hands up in defense. "It was just a question! It's not like I'm jealous or anything! I mean why would I be jealous-I-"

"Morgan." Charlie cut off being the man could ramble further. "No one could replace you."

Morgan stared at her for a moment before letting out a breath of relief. "You had me scared for a minute there Charlie."

Charlie didn't have the heart to tell him that half the reason no one could replace him was because of his oddities.

"So," Charlie changed the topic. "Why are you following me home?"

"Aw, hey," Morgan acted offended . "We're buddies. We're gonna do friend things, and - and - my computer is acting up on me."

Charlie sighed. "Irene Demova?"

"So beautiful and so...deadly."

In response to that all Charlie could do was laugh.

.

.

.

The Bartowski living room was dark. Charlie went to open the lights with Morgan behind her. It took seconds for them to realize that they weren't alone. There stood a ninja in front of them, the ninja was carrying Charlie's CPU.

"Please," Charlie began. Morgan attempted to stand in front of her but she swatted him away. "-not the computer."

The ninja put the CPU down on a shelf and took a defensive stance. Charlie jumped back, cowering behind Morgan.

"Okay-I'm taking it back-protect me!"

Morgan stood for a second, bewildered on what to do, before he took a plate off the table and flung it at the ninja who easily hit it back at him. The plate hit Morgan in the groin and the man fell to his knees as he groaned in pain.

Charlie's eyes went wide before an idea sprung in her head. Quickly she grabbed a DVD case off the table, she scrambled to open the case and take out the disk. She then took the disk between her thumb and pointer finger, squinting her eyes before throwing it at the ninja. Unlike when Morgan threw the plate the ninja didn't deflect it but dodged instead. It's head tilted a little as if shocked at Charlie's move.

"Another one!" Morgan shouted as he attempted to get up.

"I can't." Charlie replied. "It's Star Wars-I just can't."

Morgan's reply was choked out overall, simple. "The original or the other one?"

Charlie gave a look of aggravation. "Does it matter?!"

"_Yes!_" Following Morgan's reply the shelf collapsed. The CPU fell to the ground and smashed into bits and pieces.

The ninja, as well as Charlie and Morgan, stared for a moment before the ninja made a dash for the door. It stared at Charlie for a moment as if telling her to move. She obliged and the ninja escaped.

Charlie offered down a hand to help Morgan up before asking.

"Didn't you hang that shelf?"

* * *

Inside the Buy More Lester took off the sheet covering Charlie's destroyed CPU.

Dramatically Lester said. "I've been through it. It's fried. Dead. Its hard drive is..._murdered_."

"What if you're an unwitting target of a ninja vendetta and he returns tonight to strangle you with his nunchuks?" Another Buy More employer named Jeff added in. With a skin crawling smile he said. "I'll protect you."

Charlie took a step back clearly freaked out. "That's ...super, Jeff. Thanks for Uh..that." With a mumbled she added. "And here I thought I couldn't get any more freaked out."

Jeff winked at her using his left eye and Charlie stared. Jeff then winked at her using his right eye. Charlie looked utterly horrified.

"I think I'm gonna go buy some new locks next door at Large Mart."

* * *

At Large Mart, Charlie walked through the rows and sighed when she saw no employees to help her. Finally she saw a man dressed in a leather jacket.

"Thank God." Charlie clamped her hands together approaching the man. "Excuse me, sir. Do you know where they sell-"

The man gave her a sharp look and then Charlie flashed. She felt herself go breathless before fear set in.

"What do you want?" The ominous man asked.

Charlie began stepping back. "Um, sorry, nothing. Nothing at all. I was just, uh, wow, look at that." Charlie stared at the bolt cutter hanging in his hand, her fists tightened together. Charlie began walking away as fast as she could glancing back only to see the man was following her. And then he picked up a nail gun. Charlie breathed in deep and made a small whimper when the man gave a hearty tug to the nail gun. Charlie turned back to the man staring at him in fear._ And then she ran_. Until finally she ran into a Large Mart employee.

"Oh, thank God, thank God, thank God,_ thank God_, listen, listen!" Charlie was out of breath and obviously in a panic. "There's a guy - there's a guy here - he's, he's trying to do something -"

"Did he attack you?" The employee asked.

Charlie shook her head. "No-I don't know what he's gonna do. He's gonna do _something_! You have to call the cops, security, the guys checking out front-"

"Uh huh." The employee said. "What kinda guy?"

"Scary kind of Terminator vibe," Charlie described. "-stubble, red hair-"

The employee looked over her shoulder. "Black leather jacket?"

"Yes!" Charlie nodded. "Yes!"

"Like that guy?" The employee pointed. Charlie turned to see the "ominous" man laughing with a Large Mart cashier. The Large Mart employee walked away and more customers walked in. Charlie breathed in deep, it was probably just her imagination...

* * *

"I'm losing my mind, I'm losing my mind, I'm losing my mind." Charlie repeated to herself, her head tucked behind her arms on the counter of the nerd herd. A hand touched the bell just on her right; she grabbed it.

"Morgan," she warned. "Not now."

Charlie then realized something. This wasn't Morgan's hand, it wasn't hairy enough. She raised her head and stood up to see Sarah.

"Hi." Sarah greeted. Charlie froze. "Oh crap. I'm sorry I haven't called you yet. You see there was this ninja break in and then this guy was-" Charlie stopped herself. "-sorry Sarah."

Sarah waved it off. "No, you're busy, I get it. I was just hoping you'd be able to show me around?" Sarah asked.

Charlie paused for a moment before she remembered. "Oh right-you're new. I um yes." She nodded. "I'll do that-show you around."

"Thanks." Sarah said. "How'bout tonight? That is, if you're free..."

"Oh, she's free." Morgan cut in as he approached them. "She _really_ is, she has got nothing but time on her hands. She is very available. You girls are gonna have a great time."

Charlie gave Morgan a deadly look. Not that she didn't want to go but she didn't appreciate him butting in. At all.

Fearful of Charlie's wrath Morgan turned around. "What's that, sir? Xerox machine? Yeah, I'm on it." He ran.

Charlie turned back to Sarah. "Apparently, my schedule's wide open."

Sarah smiled. "Great. " Charlie laughed nervously.

* * *

Charlie walked into the Bartowski living room to see Ellie leaning against Capt. Awesome as the couple watched TV.

"Hey, Charlie." Ellie greeted not looking up.

"Ellie, Captain, don't freak out." Charlie said, both turned to look at her. "I have some news."

Morgan rushed in. "Charlie's gotta a girlfriend!"

Ellie sat up eyes growing wide.

"Don't say it like that Morgan!" Charlie turned back to Ellie. "He means that I have a new friend besides him. Whose a girl. I'm showing her around town tonight."

Ellie nodded her head smiling. "You have no idea how happy I am." Ellie paused. "So what are you gonna wear?

Charlie frowned. "What now?"

.

.

.

A few hours later..

"I feel like a barbie doll." Charlie frowned tugging at her hair. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"You aren't even in a dress."

"Still..." Charlie looked at herself in a mirror. She usually never wore such light (or tight) jeans and her shirt wasn't even her own. It was one she borrowed from Ellie. Actually Ellie didn't give her an option... Her hair was straightened as well, pin straight opposed to its usual curls. She hadn't worn it like that it years.

"C'mon Charlie!" Ellie exclaimed. "You're even wearing sneakers!"

Charlie sighed. "You really think I look alright?"

"Aces, Charlotte." Ellie smiled. "You are aces."

Charlie's eyes softened and a smile tugged at her lips.

"A Dad quote. I'm impressed." Charlie leant forward giving her sister a small hug. "Love you, sis.

"I love you." Ellie hugged back. "Have fun."

Charlie broke apart. "I will." She paused, thinking for a moment. "I'll try."

She waved her sister goodbye and was on her way.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun doing the ninja scene. Originally that was what stumped me because I knew it had to be different from the original because all the humor of that scene wouldn't fit with Charlie. It took a long time for me to come up with it but when it hit it me it hit me hard and I love the way it turned out. Also I wanted to note that at this point in time I'm guessing that Morgan had less of a capacity for pain then Chuck so that's why he went down with one hit. Also regarding the cd thing I remembered Chuck never really got a chance to do anything in that fight, I don't think that's what he would've done if he had but I also believe that's he's very smart and if he had gotten the chance things could've gone differently. Also something else I wanted to say regarding Morgan is that at this stage he really wants them to be friends because not only would it make Charlie happy but it'd get him out of talking about 'girl stuff' with Charlie. I was originally gonna end this with Sarah and Charlie's plans but then decided I wanted to start the next chapter from the club so I could get right to the action. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. Chapter 4

"No way."

"It's true."

"So, wait, wait. You call him Captain Awesome?" Sarah let out a laugh.

"Yeah, wait 'til you meet him." Charlie went on. "Everything he does is awesome - climbing mountains, jumping out of planes. Flossing."

"That's funny." Sarah noted.

"Ya well," Charlie shrugged. "That's what I'm best at. Bein' funny."

"Clearly..." Sarah responded. "Which is good, 'cause I am not funny."

"Oh thank god." Charlie breathed out. "For a second there I was under the impression that you're a barbie doll."

Sarah laughed once more. "What made you think that?"

"Because I couldn't find a single thing wrong with you." Charlie answered. "But now that I know you aren't funny I feel better." Charlie paused and then began to babble. "I-didn't mean it like that-I'm not happy about your flaw-not that it's a flaw uh-"

"It's okay." Sarah cut her off. "I'll admit I could be...intimidating. But, for the record, being unfunny isn't the only wrong with me. There's plenty more."

Charlie let out a sigh. "And here I was thinking, maybe she's a cannibal or she's really not that funny. And I was pulling for cannibal 'cause I never met one before." She joked.

"Not a cannibal." Sarah reassured. "Just very new."

Charlie nodded. "So, mind me asking what brought you here?"

Sarah let out a small, awkward, laugh. "I actually just came out of a long relationship."

Charlie's eyes softened. "And he's the reason you moved here?"

"Yeah..." Sarah responded uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry." Charlie said sincerely. "I sorta know you feel. I have my own experiences of exes."

Sarah nodded. Charlie _was_ a beautiful girl, despite her quirks. "I imagine you do."

Charlie arched an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Sarah laughed.

.

.

.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked, the two girls were walking across the boulevard.

Charlie smirked. "Do you like music?"

"I guess." Sarah shrugged.

"You guess?" Charlie repeated incredulously. "What's your favorite band?"

Sarah looked away unable to answer.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Charlie laughed. "I have to introduce you too some plans girl." She froze. "I can't believe I just said that-it _really_ didn't work. Remind me to never call anyone 'girl' again, alright?"

"Oh yeah. I'll defiantly remind you." Sarah let out another laugh. "You may call me a barbie doll but you're defiantly the more interesting one."

"Oh you aren't that boring." Charlie reassured.

"C'mon, I am not funny, I don't listen to music. You must be bored out of your mind, right?" Sarah looked back to see that Charlie had stopped. The other girl was looking below intently at something.

"I was waiting for you to say no." Sarah commented. Charlie looked back at Sarah but for a second it looked like she staring through her.

"Sorry, sorry, I kinda zoned out there for a second. No, no, no, no. God, no. I, uh, I've met much more boring people. "

"So you aren't denying that I'm boring?" Sarah teased.

"I didn't mean-" Charlie stopped seeing the smile upon Sarah's face. "Real funny."

.

.

.

Inside the club loud music blared from the speakers. Charlie slipped down the whole Sarah laughed.

"This is fun!" Sarah yelled over the music as the two girls sat down at a table.

"Good!" Charlie replied and then took a sip of her drink. Sarah mirrored her action with a smile, that soon broke as she noticed something from the corner of her eye. 'Accidentally' Sarah's drink flung out of her hand and onto Charlie's shirt.

"I am so sorry." Sarah grabbed Charlie by the arm and dragged her towards the bathroom. "You go in and wash up, I'll make sure no one else comes in."

"Wa-okay." Charlie said as Sarah pushed her into the bathroom. As Charlie washed her shirt in the bathroom as well as she could she couldn't help but flinch. Some ruckus was happening outside, Charlie only hoped that Sarah was alright.

Charlie walked out from the bathroom hesitantly only to see a pile of men lying on the ground. She looked towards Sarah.

"What happened-ouch!" Sarah grabbed the other girls arm and ran.

.

.

.

Sarah dragged Charlie outside the club and back to her car.

"Charlie give me your keys!" Sarah demanded.

"Sarah what's going on?" Charlie asked worriedly. "I mean those guys-"

"Charlie, give me your keys." Sarah said once more.

"Look," Charlie began. "The company only wants employees - nerds - driving the Nerd Herd mobile. I can't just."

Sarah picked the lock and opened the door. "Get in the car." She ordered.

"How'd you get into my car?" Charlie asked, flabbergasted.

"Get in the car right now!"

"Sarah-"

"_Just get in_!" Finally, Charlie obliged.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked fearfully. Sarah put the car in reverse and stepped on the gas, simultaneously looking back. The car sped up backwards amid car horns. Charlie's shoulders tensed up at the dangerous act.

"Sarah, you're not even looking!" Charlie screamed. "Wa - wait, wait - who were these guys? What do they want?" Charlie shrieked once more as another car bumped into theirs. "Oh my god," Charlie whispered. "I'm gonna die."

"Tell me when to turn!" Sarah ordered.

Charlotte turned back. "Uh, uh, left at five seconds!"

"Your left or my left?"

"What?"

"Too late!"

Sarah pulled a swift J down a couple of stairs. The other car couldn't follow, it was too big. Sarah pulled the nerd herder to a halt.

"Listen to me, Charlie," Sarah begun. "Those men will hurt you. They're from the NSA, and they're after you."

"Me?" Charlie repeated incredulous "Why me? I'm nobody. I'm a supervisor of the Nerd Herd at a Buy More. Maybe one day I'll be assistant store manager and I don't even know if I want that job! You - you know what? That's not your problem." Charlie stopped abruptly noticing car lights. Pointing to Sarah's left she said. "But that is!"

The other car slammed them hard from Sarah's side. The airbag exploded in Charlie's face. The the other car began to turn around towards them once more.

Both girls rushed out of the car, Sarah running to Charlie's side, grabbing her hand and pulling the smaller girl behind her as they ran. That was until Charlie tripped.

The other car headed straight for Sarah. Sarah remained calm, in a swift motion she ducked down grabbed a knife from her boot and threw it at a button. The "emergency blockade button". Simultaneously she turned around and ducked. The other car crashed into the blockade bars, destroyed. We

Charlie winced at the sound, but nonetheless forced herself back to her feet. "Sarah! Sarah!"

Sarah grabbed a phone from her pocket and pressed a button before bringing it to her ear. "Request emergency evac. Track location: we're on foot." She looked up at a building while stowing away her phone. Sarah grabbed Charlie's hand as the other girl was still gaping at the other car.

"Let's go!" Sarah exclaimed pulling her along. Charlie didn't know what else to do but follow.

* * *

**A/N**

**So something I've been thinking about for awhile is for Charlie to have another love interest besides Bryce. Casey is out of the picture because, well, he's Casey. So is Morgan, as Morgan's friendship with Chuck is one of the most important parts of the series which I don't want to ruin by adding a romantic aspect. I was thinking of doing was bringing in someone from a future season and making them more prominent in the story. I haven't really decided who and I'm not even sure if there is one. Too be honest I'm not too big on OC's but if I can't find someone I might ****_have_**** to create an OC. Maybe you guys could give me some ideas for who it could be? And if not what you would like to see in the OC (if it comes down to that). I'd really appreciate the feedback. **

**The next chapter will probably be the last for this installment. What I think I'm gonna do is have two interludes, one for Bryce's funeral and another one for Bryce's POV during Charlie versus love. **

**And finally, thanks for reading! I appreciate all of you very much and probably wouldn't haven continued this far without your support. **


	5. Chapter 5

"How well do you know Bryce Larkin?"

Just as the mention of his name Charlie faltered. It was a good thing the girls were no longer running and instead waiting atop a rooftop for -Charlie didn't even know what they were waiting for.

"How do you know him?" Charlie asked avoiding saying his name, years ago Devon suggested it. That maybe if she avoided saying his name it'd help her move past him. As such, she hadn't as much as uttered his name in the last three or so years. That was, until the night of her birthday.

"We worked together at the CIA." Sarah answered without hesitance.

"The _what_?" Charlie repeated, alarmed. "The CIA? Br-he was a spy?" Finally Chsrlie decided to drop the no-name thing out the window. "My Bryce Larkin-from Connecticut-was a spy?" She didn't even realize she had said 'my' until moments later. She also didn't notice Sarah's wary look at the single word.

"A rogue spy." Sarah said sharply. "Did he try to contact you?"

"I haven't heard from Bryce in-" Charlie froze, remembering the night of her birthday. "-wait, wait. He - he sent me an email."

"Did you open it?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded slimly breathless. "It was a line from Zork-"

"What?" Sarah cut in.

Charlie grimaced. "Zork. It's a video game that we used to play. There was a riddle and I solved it and then-" Charlie hesitated. "- pictures. Lots and lots of pictures.

Sarah's eyes widened, she was utterly flabbergasted. "You saw them? Your computer - did you back it up? Is there an external drive?,

Charlie shook her head. "It crashed a week ago - wait, was I supposed to look at those pictures? What do they even mean? Sarah-"

Sarah was looking backwards, quickly she turned to Charlie and in a soft voice she said. "I may have to aim my gun at you, so just don't freak out."

"What?"

"It's late. I'm tired... " Charlie turned backwards where the voice had come from. A man had approached them. Sarah's hand flew to her back ready to take out her gun while Charlie looked absolutely frightened. "Let's cut the crap and you give her to me now. She belongs to the NSA."

Before Charlie could even protest Sarah took out her gun pointing it at Charlie.

"The CIA gets her first!" The man pointed his gun at Sarah now. "You come any closer and I shoot." Sarah warned.

"Sarah," Charlie gritted through her teeth. "I'm freaking out."

"You shoot him, I shoot you, and leave both your bodies here for a late night snack." The man stated. "I'm thinking maybe pancakes."

Then Charlie ran, she was terrified.

"Charlie, no!"

Charlie stopped in her tracks, but it was of no account of Sarah. She had flashed, turning around to face them both Charlie said fearfully.

"They're gonna kill him."

"Kill who?" The man questioned suspicously.

"Stanfield the general. The general Stanfield," Charlie took ash sky breath. "Look, something is wrong with me, okay? I don't know what it is, but something is very, very wrong with me. I'm remembering things I shouldn't know."

"Okay," Sarah said. "Charlie, talk to me. Like what?"

"I don't know-for example, there was a Serbian demolitions expert at the Large Mart today. That's kind of odd, wouldn't you say? Well, last week the NSA - you guys intercepted some blueprints, blueprints of a hotel." She pointed behind her. "_That_ hotel, and the CIA -you guys found a vial of schematics of a bomb in Prague. The bomb is in that hotel."

The man switched his gun from Sarah to Charlie, Sarah then pointed her gun at the man. Charlie looked scared.

"She was working with Bryce." The man glowered at her.

"No." Sarah responded before Charlie could. "She opened Bryce's email. Charlie, those pictures that you saw were encoded with secrets. Government secrets. If you saw them, then you know them."

Charlie's face fell. "There were thousands of them." She whispered.

"Wait a minute." The man exclaimed. "You're telling me ALL of our secrets are in her head."

Sarah nodded. "Charlie IS the computer."

"What did you say?" Charlie looked between them. "What does that mean?"

Sarah stepped forward. "You have to listen to me. You have to say-"

"What the hell happening to me?!" Charlie worried cutting her off.

"You said there was a bomb," Sarah said ignoring her. "Is there time to stop it?"

"What? What? What? Wh - are you crazy?!"

"We're the good guys." The guy stated. "We keep bombs from exploding."

"Look," Charlie shook her head. "I can't - I can't help you, okay? I really wish that I could but I can't. Call -" She stung fled to say his name. "-call Bryce; he's the guy that can save the day-

"Bryce is dead!" Pain slashed across Sarah's face. ,He died sending those secrets to you."

"What?" Charlie whispered. Her eyes grew glassy. "Bryce is dead?" Her legs grew weak, Charlie began to shake, her breathing become rapid.

The man fired a shot into the sky,

"Yeah, and he's gonna have company unless you start talking." Sarah glared at him, "So, pretty please. Can we defuse the bomb now?"

Charlie didn't look at him, it was as if she were staring into space. " According to the schedule, the general is already on the stage-"

.

.

.

Sarah and Casey ran into the hotel lobby with Charlie trailing behind them not nearly as fast.

"Wait! Casey, wait!"

_So that was his name_. Charlie dully noted to herself.

Sarah placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder. "We can't take her; she's too valuable."

"Okay," Casey turned to Charlie. "But you tell us where to go."

"The easiest way?" Charlie asked.

"The fastest." Sarah nodded.m

"The fastest -" Charlie's eyes were still cold. "-got it."

Unexpectedly she sprinted into a run.

"Charlie, stop!"

She jumped into a pond-like decoration and ran through it, followed by Sarah and Casey.

"Charlie, wait!" Sarah yelled once more,

.

.

.

The trio arrived outside the hall.

"Through there!" Charlie pointed. The three barged into the room, there were a lot of people within.

Charlie glanced around, trying to spot the possible place for an incendiary device. "I don't-That's it." Charlie's eyes were on a trey. Running toward it she bent down. "That-this is it. Right here."

Casey opened it to see the bomb.

"No time to evacuate. Any ideas?"

"Disconnect the laptop?" Sarah suggested,

"There's no trigger." The timer was 1:22.83 and counting. "No cables?"

"Definitely a trap." Sarah nodded.m

A man approached them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Casey talked with the man taking out his credentials and people, seeing the bomb, began to evacuate.

"Charlie, is there anything else you remember about the bomb?" Sarah asked

Then her phone rang. Despite Sarah's look Charlie brought it to her ear.

"Hi, Morgan."

"Hey, how's it going? You girls having fun?"

"A blast." Charlie answered sarcastically.

"That does not sound good-" Morgan paused. "-are you okay?

"Yeah-why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well," Morgan said. "I was on your computer and then I remembered the emil from him and I never asked if you were okay after that."

"I-" A tear ran down Charlie's face as she bit her lip not wanting Morgan to worry. Quickly changing the subject she asked. "Why were you on my computer?"

"Oh don't make me say it."

Charlie's eyes widened. "The Demovas..."

Hanging up without saying goodbye she rolled up her sleeves, pulled back her hair and knelt before the laptop,

"Okay, okay, I have an idea." She reached for the keyboard before Casey grabbed her wrist.

"That's not an Xbox." He warned, "You're not an Xman."

Charlie glared. "I understand that." Turning to the lab top she said. "This is a Prism Express laptop. We sell these at our store. This has a DOS hard drive- I think I can do this- I know I can do this. Please."

"She's our best shot." Sarah spoke.

"Go." Casey said with an irritable expression,

"Mr. Bomb, meet Mr. Internet." She whispered typing in "IRENE DEMOVA".

Casey rolled his eyes. "She's searching for porn-just what kind of girl are you?"

"Nuh." Charlie clicked and the search results loaded. She picked one and clicked on it, quickly turning her head around so she wouldn't see it.

The lab top fried.

"You did it." Sarah said, shocked.

Charlie smiled. "I did it- I defused a real bomb! I defused a real bomb." Despite her smile her breath grew shaky once more. Her lip quivered.

Casey turned away while Sarah stepped forward to comfort her.

* * *

**A/N**

**One chap left! An epilogue of sorts. So my plan is to write two one shots after this, one that I mentioned in my previous story about Bryce's POV during Charlie versus Love and another one that's gonna be a secret haha. After those chronologically I'm going to pick up straight to Chuck versus the nemesis. If anyone things any episodes before those are necessary for the story don't be afraid to tell me! (Btw I do have plans for the one where Bryce originally finds out about what Bryce did for him so don't worry about that one).**

**Sidenote: The reason Charlie was upset at the end if you didn't pick up on it was because of Bryce's death.**

**P.S I've chosen Charlie's love interest(s) and I have the next few stories planted sorta in my head because of that so thanks for the help! **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"He's coming with me!" Both Sarah and Casey yelled it in unison. The two, along with Charlie, stood outside the hotel. Charlie stood across from them in deep thought while the two argued.

"What if this was just a fluke?" Casey questioned suspiciously.

"And what if it wasn't?" Sarah argued. "What if she can stop something-"

"Fine! Drop her in a psych tank." Casey grumbled. "She'll tell us what we wanna know."

"Casey, we don't know how this works, what triggers her memories. She'll crack wide open." Sarah exclaimed.

Casey turned away. "Not my job. I break things. I don't fix them."

Sarah frowned. "What about her job, her friends? What do we do about her sister?

At those words Charlie abruptly turned around.

"What about my sister?"

"We were just-"

"No, no, _no_," Charlie's face was still tear stained but the was undoubtable conviction in her eyes. "You listen. You have to leave my family and my friends out of this."

Casey crossed his arms. "We'll see."

"Look," Charlie stepped forward. "Bryce sent that email to _me_. I'm the one remembering all your secrets. Which means you have to listen to me. Both of you. And right now, I'm gonna go home."

Casey grabbed Charlie's arm. "No," He said. "You're not."

Sarah shot Charlie a wary look, ready to stop Casey if necessary.

Charlie tugged her arm out Casey's grasp. Standing straight and without hesitation she said. "_You_ need _me_."

With those words and a fierce glare Charlie walked away.

.

.

.

"All night? _All night_?" Ellie stalked forward towards Charlie. "Do you know how worried I was? Something could have happen to you! You could at least let me know-"

"All night!" Morgan repeated after Ellie, interrupting her in the process.

"Morgan!" Ellie said obviously frustrated. Charlie looked between the two before stepped forward and embracing them both in a hug. Both were obviously startled but nonetheless hugged back.

"Early morning procedure, so-" Captain Awesome walked into the room and stopped upon seeing the hug. "Group hug, huh?" Devon walked forward and put his arms around the rest. "Awesome!"

"Yeah," Charlie agreed with a small laugh. "Very awesome."

* * *

**A/N**

**So that was the Epilogue I guess. I was originally going to stop it where the original episode ended but then an idea struck me and I'm not entirely sure about it so I wanted to ask for your opinions. I was thinking of having Sarah work at Buy More. I believe that in the show the only reason she didn't work there was because of her cover with Chuck being close enough. While being a friend of Charlie's works it doesn't give the same cover a girlfriend does so I feel like it'd make sense for her to work there. But then again the Orange Orange is sorta an important place in the future episodes. Also if Sarah works there should Casey as well? Would he as well? Do you see my predicament? **

**The next installment is going to be called 'Charlie versus Friendship' I'm not sure if I'm going to do one long chapter for that one or a ton of small chapters. That will be covering everything that happens between Charlie versus the Intersect and The fifth installment. (The working title for the fifth Installment is Charlie versus the ex.) The fourth installment is going to be what I mentioned before and that is Bryce's POV during Charlie versus love. **

**Finally thank you for reading Charlie versus the Intersect and I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
